Creating the New Generation
by kutnerlove
Summary: The war is over and a baby boom is on, the Ministry of Magic has decreed that all young, eligible members of society must get married in order to cap willynilly baby making and most people are paired up.it just seems like George can't find someone he's n2
1. Next Generation

Creating the New Generation

Six months after the Battle of Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic banned the use of all contraceptives. They wanted us to go out and multiply…and multiply we did. When we could no longer use anything muggle or non to keep from procreating, nearly half of the people between the ages of 16 and 30 became parents-to-be. At first, the Ministry didn't have a huge problem with this because people were out there creating mini-wizards…children who would come to possess magic and keep our world alive, but of course, things started getting out of hand and the Ministry told us that within the year we would either have to make the decision to marry the person whom we were 'with' in some sense or that the government would be assigning us a partner with whom we would be bonded for life and whom we would have to start a family with.

The masses didn't take kindly to the idea of the government having so much control, but it was the only rational thing to do, especially since the war had left us all hurting and needing comfort that could be found between a set of sheets. People started coming round and things got a little crazy with all of the wizarding population of the UK vying for the affections of the person they felt would complete them. It was a bit of chaos as some people were already pregnant from one night stands or relationships that were starting to crumble.

Hermione Granger, one of the golden trio, was already engaged to Ron Weasley, a second trio member and my younger brother, and they were expecting a little girl. Harry Potter, the man who had slayed Voldemort's evil ass, had his eye on my sister, Ginny, and was trying to work up the courage to ask her to be his wife or at least start going steady again. Bill and Fleur had been pregnant since a month before the battle and were a month away from producing my parent's first grandchild. Charlie was dating several lasses and had gotten one pregnant, Luna Lovegood of all people. He had no idea if they were going to stay together or not, but he defiantly wanted to see where they were going, besides becoming parents of a baby boy.

Percy had asked Penelope Clearwater to marry him as soon as the edict came out, to the surprise of no one, and though they weren't expecting, she had said yes. My guess is that they hadn't even gone beyond heated snogging, which explained her demand for a quick union. They had set the date for next month the night that they had agreed to get hitched, much to my mother's disappointment. We were all still healing, though and so that kept her mind off of the darker corners of our life.

My twin, Fred, had nearly been killed in battle and would have definitely not come out alive if not for Granger's quick thinking. She had pulled out her old time turner and had managed to pull Fred away from the wall just in time, which we were all pleased about. We couldn't save everyone, of course, but I was simply grateful that Fred had been spared. It had taken quite a bit of begging on my part, though, which I'm not ashamed to admit. Freddie had been seeing Angelina Johnson before the war, but she had changed so much and become so serious about everything around her that he said they had called things off mutually. He had been shagging Verity since returning to the land of the living and as far as I know Angie is expecting to give birth to the spawn of Stan Shunpike in seven months.

Tonks and Lupin had been among the casualties and their son Teddy was living with Andromeda at the Burrow since the war. My mother wouldn't have it any other way and quite frankly I found that a good thing. Teddy was getting curious about skirts though, which suggested he was already developing into a strapping young ladykiller much like the rest of us blokes were trying to be.

Draco Malfoy had been engaged to some pureblood named Astoria Greengrass for a month, but not before it came out that he had put his seed inside Katie Bell. She was off the market, though she had her eye on Lee. He didn't quite know what to make of her after finding out that she had slept with Malfoy. He was much more interested in Cho Chang. Cho, on the other hand, was dating Marcus Flint, much to Lee's annoyance.

Neville Longbottom had managed to score at least once and had subsequently impregnated Romilda Vane, a Ravenclaw who had claimed to be drunk when it happened. They were expecting a boy, though she was skeptical about staying with Neville, poor chap. Dean Thomas had hooked up with Parvati Patil after the battle and they were expecting as well. There was a huge controversy about their announcement in the Daily Prophet…wanted to name their child 'Hogwarts.' I have no idea how that's going to work out. The little girl will be scarred for life if named after a school…

Lavender Brown had managed to convince Seamus Finnigan to propose to her shortly after the edict, though she was clearly not pregnant. She wore skimpier clothing than when she was at school and most people think she's a bit of a tart, but the Irishman seems to like her. More power to him. Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zambini are going at it like rabbits and it's little wonder that they're pregnant with a son. Parkinson's parents are practically forcing Zambini to marry her. He isn't exceptionally happy as he just wants a good shag out of life.

Alicia Spinnet and Wood have eloped and there are rumors about a possible birth within a few months as well. Nothing is confirmed in that case, though. Eloise Midgen, some Hufflepuff I vaguely remember has caused quite a scandal by claiming that she is simultaneously pregnant by Marcus Belby and the late Severus Snape. Once the little bastards emerge she plans on calling them Severus and Perverus no matter the paternity, which Belby is none too pleased about. Daft bird, that one is…

Michael Corner is apparently the father of Leanne Wolf's baby and they're contemplating marriage, though things aren't looking so great for Leanne's friend Marietta Edgecomb. Edgecomb had been involved with Justin Flinch-Flechey since before the war and is full of his son, Garland, but he is engaged to Hannah Abbott now. Hannah's baby-daddy Ernie MacMillan is pissed and has plans to woo Marietta as a form of revenge.

Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle were married already and Vincent Crabbe was scoping out the prospects such as Megan Jones, a Hufflepuff that I don't particularly know. Crabbe was rumored to have conceived a bastard daughter, Cecille, born of a muggle woman named Polly Elway, which he denies steadfastly. Roger Davies is getting on quite nicely with Padma Patil these days and I expect there will be either a marriage or a pregnancy soon. Davies has a child called Ensel with Flint's sister Ursula.

Perigrine Derrick and Melody Capras, a half-blood Slytherin are expecting a daughter. Denver Bole and Roxanne Hooch have been dating on and off for three years, though there is talk of her being pregnant by Derrick. Nothing has yet been confirmed, though if she doesn't come out with a decent tan, people will start to talk…

Dennis Creevy, the remaining annoying chap has scored big with Gabrielle Delacour and she's being kept inside most days. He may marry her as it's obvious she's with child. Theodore Knott, the silent Slytherin that's rumored to have a giant cock, is pushing his little swimmers into several ladies and so far three have turned up with his buns in their ovens. Susan Bones is expecting a girl, Daphne Greengrass is giving him a boy, and Morwena Krum, sister of the famous quidditch player Viktor is preggo with one each…twins are probably the one he'll go for and the other girls will be left to marry off whomever will have them.

For my part, I've managed to keep my tools in the chest. I had some great opportunities that I kicked myself for, but as most of the wizarding world is all crazy over babies now, I'm glad I said no. I've really just been coasting. There's a woman out there somewhere that I want and that will have me, I suppose, but I have yet to find her…no rush as of now…I, George Weasley am the only sane person left in this crazy post-Hogwarts whirlwind.


	2. New Laws

The New Laws

We all knew this was coming, of course…in two weeks we'll all be assigned life partners if we aren't currently attached via marriage. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to feel. Not great isn't a strong enough emotion, apparently. Granger's off on a tangent about how I should be welcoming in my soul mate or protesting the system. Sometimes I think she's bipolar. I don't really guess I'll have a feeling until the time comes to meet the bird.

Granger and my brother are married and their baby, Rose Marie Weasley, is six months old. It's easy for her to be so confident about her position on all of this as she's already set up in a life. Harry is more sympathetic, though he's got little room to talk. He and Gin are tying the knot in two day's time. I don't think Mum could be happier.

Bill and Fleur are expecting another girl, Victorire Mona Weasley is adorable and her first steps were right into my arms. This next one is going to have quite a bit to compete with in the cuteness department. Luna's child is damned near Vicki, though. He's not supposed to be classified as adorable, though. Jasper Evan is ruggedly handsome like the rest of the Weasley men. Penelope announced her pregnancy on the day that Jasper was born. Two months from now Benjamin Grant will join the Weasley clan.

Verity is a new mother and Fred is a father as of yesterday. I am the godfather, of course. They've gotten married, though Fabian Zebulon was born seven months to the day after their vows. Doesn't take a genius to do the math, but they're happy with the arrangement…passionately in love and all over my breakfast table is more like…They're moving out next month and I'll be living alone in the flat. It's a bit sad, though I can't say I'll miss them forgetting to put up silencing charms. It's even worse as I've had no sex since before the war. I just can't bring myself to have a toss in someone I don't care for as the repeal on the anti-contraception hasn't yet gone through. I dunno if it will for some time…the ministry is pleased with the outcome.

Angelina and Stan have a four month old daughter, Caroline Nell, and she's already showing signs of another bun in the oven. Katie is the mum of a boy named Morpheus Cade and Draco has fathered another boy, Scorpius Lucius, that was born to Astoria two months ago. Cho and Flint are now officially married, much to Lee's dismay. He hasn't sown any wild oats, but I don't think it's for lack of trying. He nearly broke up Neville and Romilda, but they got pregnant again after Flavius Neville was born, this time they're expecting a girl. Lee is shit out of luck, it seems.

Dean and Parvati had twins, Esther Rose and Essex Reyes. The Hogwarts thing died down after the twin was discovered…seems they couldn't find anything to rhyme. Pansy and Blaise now have a little demon all their own, Sheen Ace, but trouble is brewing in paradise as Pansy thinks her new pregnancy might have been the result of a fling with Corey Reimers while she and Zambini were in a tiff. Alicia and Wood didn't get married because of a baby, but they've got one on the way now. Apparently they want to name the kid Meneleus Grady-strange combination if you ask me.

Eloise Midgen did name her children Severus and Perverus, though neither man she claimed was the father. Turns out Anthony Goldstein has more in his pocket than some lint. She's bouncing between Goldstein and Belby, though. Can't make up her mind who she really wants…two weeks and I suppose we'll all see. Michael Corner and his wifey, Leanne, have a cute kid called Cora Lynne. Marietta is now a MacMillan and besides Garland Grier Flinch-Flechey, she's the mother of a newborn, Andrew Eric MacMillan. Justin and Hannah are taking care of Sundai Mai MacMillan and have a son of their own that was just conceived.

The Goyles have a son, Gregory II, and four months after he was born Crabbe's wife pushed out a girl called Crysta Lei. Padma gave Davies a daughter named Veronica Viola and he's bragging now about trying for a boy to anyone who passes his cubical, I'm told. Derrick had Sylva Moxie by his wife and Rhea Jade by Roxanne Hooch, though she's now married to Bole.

Gabrielle gave Colin Creevey a son they named Octavius Peter the day he gave her his last name. Theodore Knott, though now married to Morwena has fathered yet another son with Daphne Greengrass. He now has Janine Bones, Edward Greengrass, Reginald and Audrey Knott, and Demetrius Greengrass to call his children.

The baby businesses are booming and Fred and I are considering opening up such a shop just for the sheer amount of money we would pull. As I leave the room where Verity and Fred are holding their son, I wonder what is going to happen. Apparently we've all gotten so engrossed with baby making that we're going to keep the world stocked pretty well, but when will it all go back to normal, if at all? The unprotected shagging has got to stop sometime.

My two weeks have run out. There are the owls swooping over the town and I can't help but brace myself for what's about to come. I haven't chosen someone, so the Ministry decided for me and Merlin only knows how this mess is going to work out. As soon as I open that letter I'll be bound in marriage to someone that I might not even know. It's a scary thought. Fred's with me now and the owl has just landed on my dresser.

"It's now or never, mate," he says with a grin, clapping me on the back. He apparently has a good feeling about this. I wish I could say the same, but this whole process has started making me more nervous than I've ever been in my life. I remind myself that I'm a Weasley Twin and just open the damned letter. The bird is out the window before the string is off. Apparently he doesn't want to have to deal with my reaction…must not have been many good ones today.

Her name is Mary MacDonald and I vaguely remember her from school. She was a Ravenclaw a year below me. I didn't really know her, but I was aware that she was a Black descendent and a pure-blood. That was certainly interesting given my blood-traitor status. I was marrying Draco Malfoy's third cousin, my own distant cousin…strange that I of all people ended up with her. "She can't be all bad," Fred pointed out. "She's not in Slytherin."

"At least you know you're not married to family," I replied bitterly.

"She's a distant cousin at best," he told me. I wasn't any less displeased. I didn't have anything against her…didn't know much about her, but I wasn't at all as pleased as my naïve mind had optimistically hoped I would be. What the hell kind of mess was I in now, I had to wonder.


End file.
